1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to providing an electronic apparatus, an external apparatus, and a method of controlling a power supply to the external apparatus, and more particularly, to providing a method of controlling an external apparatus to be turned on and/or off through an electronic apparatus that is wirelessly connected to the external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth that uses an IEEE 802.15.1 standard refers to an industrial standard of Personal Area Networks (PANs). Bluetooth uses an Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) band of 2.4 GHz to consume a small amount of power and configure a system at a low cost.
A display apparatus (e.g., a source apparatus) may be connected to a sound bar (e.g., a sink apparatus) through Bluetooth to stream audio. If the display apparatus is turned off by a user, the sound bar may maintain a power on state. The user may then turn off the sound bar like the display apparatus. The sound bar may request information from the display apparatus or may request a connection to the display apparatus. If the display apparatus is turned on by the user, the user may turn on the sound bar as well.